


Of expressive eyebrows and cold coffees

by glycoproteins



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Coffee, F/M, One Shot, my babies meeting in an elevator, we all love T's coffee addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glycoproteins/pseuds/glycoproteins
Summary: Prompt: "I broke my coffee maker and you noticed how miserable I've been so you let me come over and have a few cups of coffee" au





	Of expressive eyebrows and cold coffees

Charming guy from the 14th floor was frowning again when Tess caught him in the elevator this morning. 

 

This was the third day in a row that Tess noticed his usually very smiling expression turned down and add to that the fact that he really has expressive eyebrows that she thinks charming guy would really have a hard time disguising his emotions. case in point: the downturned mouth and scrunched up forehead.  She got used to seeing charming guy always so happy and energetic in the morning and she even uses his optimism to get through her early morning errands (she is not a morning person, at all).  She actually feels lighter when she sees Charming guy's smile and it is always a sign that the day is bound to be good if she gets to see him in the elevator. 

 

Goodness, she's had a crush on the guy for 6 months now and she still doesn't know his name.  

 

On the fourth day, Tess was praying that charming guy is already in his usual spirits. (she misses his smile.)

 

 _Why is he sad?_ she mused as he waited for the elevator to stop at the 14th floor.   _Is he brokenhearted? Wait, all along he has a girlfriend? Oh no, why does every guy I like turn out to be taken?_

 

Her inner ramblings stopped when the elevator finally stopped at the 14th floor, revealing charming guy sporting that frown again. Tess let out a deep sigh and tried to keep to herself.  

 

Once the elevator closed though she wasn't able to stop herself, "Did you know that frowning this early in the morning is contagious?  It's not even 6 am yet and your face is already for a 10 pm." 

 

 _Stupid mouth!_ She was supposed to make small talk and be friendly, not insult him at all.  

Much to her surprise, charming guy let out a huge booming laugh and she can't help her heart to flutter at the sound. "Sorry, is my face bothering you too much?  I don't see you frowning though?" 

 

of course, she wasn't frowning.  She was blushing.  Like hell. 

 

 

It's been six months since they've been riding the elevator together and this is the first time they talked to each other.  with actual human words.  

 

_Ten points to Ravenclaw, tess!_

 

"Oh no. not really, " she managed to reply, eyes focused on the elevator control panel.  "I just noticed that you've been looking pissed and down for some days now.  Which is weird coz I always see you smiling.  Are you going through something?"

 

 _Why is she a blabbering mess today? And why is the elevator taking so long today?_ Might as well confess that his name in her mind is charming guy. and that she's had a crush on him for six months now.  

 

From the corner of her eye she saw him shrug, "Oh, that.  I'm  just a bit bummed lately.  My coffee maker broke the other day.  And I practically live on coffee, seeing as I work in an ice cold rink so.. there." 

"Oh. I see."

 

So no breakup involved.  But this is not a complete _yay!_ he might still have a girlfriend.  "How about Tim's?  Is there non near your workplace?" 

 

"Yeah. Going to Tim's would require an additional 20 minute drive from where I work. And I really prefer making my own coffee." 

 

Wow, they have something in common. 

"What happens to your coffee fix now then?" 

"Well, I try to get by using that crappy coffee near the rink where I work at." 

"Would you like to try my coffee then?" 

 

 _So fucking eloquent, Tessa Jane._ _My coffee?_ Charming guy might think that was an invitation for sex.  Jeez.  _Goodbye, possibility.  I'll just be thankful I got to talk to him at least once._

 

 

"Really? When?" 

She snapped her head at his direction.... and boy, he's serious. "You sure?"

"well yeah," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.  He kinda looks cute when he is shy.  "Well, only if you are serious.  And if you make great coffee, then why not?" 

 

Good, he didn't interpret it as a sex proposal.  Good. "Aren't you weirded out by me though?" 

"Why would I? You seemed nice.  And it's about time I get to know you more.  I've been calling you Big Hands in my head for six months now."

Big Hands. Great.  This mittens.  "Okay, sure," she replied.  "I'm Tessa by the way, Unit 1700.  Is 5:30 am tomorrow good or--" 

The elevator stopped and Tess could swear her heart stopped when he smiled at her, "I'm Scott, by the way."

 

"Oh okay, Scott. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Tessa. it's a date."

Wait...what?  A date? 

 

_Oh, I hope to god I wake up._

 


End file.
